Dovewing's Secret
by cinderheart4life
Summary: Dovewing has had her kits! But she has a secret...Bumblestripe is not their father. How will Dovewing solve her problem?...


**This is my first Fanfiction:P So, here it is!**

Chapter 1

Dovewing's **POV**

My kits, Bluekit, Springkit and Stripekit, are absolutely clueless that their father isn't Bumblestripe. But I can tell them that, for it's not their concern. I can keep a secret.

"So, how are your kits?" Cinderheart just woke me. "Good, I guess. I'm not a medicine cat!" Cinderheart purred with amusement. " Jayfeather walks in. "So, the kits look healthy." "Yeah, I guess." I'm not exactly excited to see him. He's changed since Firestar died, 6 moons ago. It's too bad he died, but Jayfeather seems distant now. "Jayfeather, are you okay?" " I'm fine." Jayfeather just snapped at me! He's suppose to be calm and patient, not rude and fox-hearted! " Jayfeather can I talk to you in the forest? Cinderheart, can you please nurse my kits for a while?" "Of course, Dovewing." I follow Jayfeather outside and through the tunnel. We go to his patch of Catmint growing in the garden next to the abandoned Twoleg nest. " What do you want?" Jayfeather snapped. _Well, that was _so nice, _Jayfeather! _" I know you're _different_ after Firestar died, but that doesn't mean you have to be a big piece of Fox-Dung all the time!" " Yeah, like _you've _never done something wrong." _I know he knew that I met with Tigerheart, but he has no idea..._ " Well? Are you day-dreaming like a little kit or are you going to to talk?" "That's unfair Jayfeather. But that doesn't mean you have to act like you always are _so sorry_ for yourself, but I was a apprentice! I didn't know better!" " You _did_ know better! You already learned that you can't have a mate in another clan!" " Say that to your mother!"

Dovewing stormed off. _Fox-Heart! _

Chapter 2

I run away from Jayfeather blindly. My life has been turned upside down. After the Deadly battle when Firestar died, I ran away from the battle, too weak to even scratch an opponent. I got exausted and collasped. Tigerheart found me days later. He found me food, water and shelter. I don't even know how I had his kits! It's a good thing they look like me, though. No one can even imagine their father is Tigerheart.

I realize I'm at the Windclan border. I find a small bush and curl up. I try to, but I can't fall asleep. _How did this happen to me? _

I finally decide to go back to camp.

I arrive at camp just when the sun starts to dissapear. I get a piece of Fresh-Kill and head towards the Nursery.

" Are you okay? You look like you encountered a Badger!" I know Cinderheart is worried about me, but I don't reply. I just grab my kits and curl around them, wanting to sleep and leave this horrible day behind.

Chapter 3

I wake up, noticing that the Dawn patrol is leaving. Then I remember about yesterday, and it feels like a stone in my belly.

I see Jayfeather coming toward the Nursery. " Good Morning Cinderheart, _Dovewing." _"Well, it's nice to see you're in a good mood." I purr in amusement at Cinderheart's joke. " Here, eat these herbs. It will help your milk come." I eat the bitter leaves slowly, examining the herb to make sure it's the same as Cinderheart's leaf. But I know he wouldn't do that. Even if he's angry at me, he can't give me the wrong herb beacause it's against the Medicine Cat code.

I know I have to tell Bumblestripe about Tigerheart. But I can't. I love him too much! If I tell Bumblestripe about Tigerheart, the real father to our kits, he might stop loving me! He's the only cat that I can ever love anymore, and he might not understand.

I am just about to forget about it when Cinderheart asks me a question. " You never told me what happened yesterday." What do I say to her? " It's fine, really. It's just that Jayfeather said a few hurtful words. I don't really want to talk about it." " Well, it's okay if you don't. He is really short tempered, you know." "Yeah, I've noticed."

I leave my kits with Cinderheart and head over to the Fresh-Kill pile. I grab a Vole, and I also grab a Mouse for Cinderheart. "Here you go, Cinderheart." " Thanks, Dovewing." " I'm sorry, but I have to talk to Jayfeather. Can you watch my kits for a little longer?" "Of corse." I walk over to The Medicine Cat den. "What?" Jayfeather snapped. I look at my paws, thinking what to say. " Dovewing, talk to me now!" " I don't love Tigerheart anymore!" "Oh, yeah, the cat who had kits two moons after she became Bumblestripe's mate!" "You can't say that!" " You're betraying Bumblestripe every second you lie! All you do is break the warrior code!" I run away,tears hot in my eyes, into the forest. I curl up into a thorn bush, and start to sleep.

When I wake up, It's dark out. I run back to camp. When I walk in, the first cat I see is Bumblestripe. I yell to him. " Bumblestripe, come up here!" He climbs up, and we start walking into the forest. " Bumblestripe, my kits are not your kits. Let me explain. During the battle that killed Firestar, I was too weak to keep on battling, so I ran away. I got exausted and collasped. Tigerheart found me a few days later. He got me food, water and shelter. I don't know how I had his kits, but I did. I wish you were their father. When I was a apprentice I met with him to have fun, but that stopped soon after I became a warrior. I didn't tell you until now because I thought you would stop loving me." " Dovewing, I knew you was troubled, but now I know why. Of course I'll still be your mate! I love you more than Starclan!" " I love you so much. I can't imagine life without you." " We can say that their father is me, and I am!" We walk back to camp, our tails entwined.

Chapter 4

We arrive back in camp and get some Fresh-Kill. Jayfeather watches us, and I nod towards him. He gets the signal. I head into the Nursery. " Are you okay?" Cinderheart asked. " I'm perfect." I curl around my kits, **our** kits, exausted, and fall asleep, ready to get my first real sleep in days.


End file.
